If love can be called a mistake
by Jessika Zaffani
Summary: Mickey Milkovich e Ian Gallagher não eram um emaranhado de erros, só se o amor que nutriam um pelo outro fosse um maldito erro. (Gallavich).


**Observação: **

Shameless infelizmente não pertence a mim, caso pertencesse Ian e Mickey já estariam juntos e felizes.

Essa é minha primeira história Gallavich, então já peço que me perdoem caso eu tenha me perdido em algo.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

"If _love_ can be called a _mistake_."

Com um cigarro em meio aos lábios e um revolver em meio aos dedos, era assim que Mickey Milkovich vinha vivenciando a porrados seus últimos dias.

Entre todo aquele frenesi de tiros, fumadas e lembranças ele se emaranhava. De um lado de sua consciência ele só queria voltar ao passado, esquecer tudo. De outro lado ele só queria pegar aquela maldita arma e atirar no primeiro filho da puta que adentrasse em seu caminho.

Para ser sincero, ele queria mesmo era atirar em Ian Gallagher. Pelo menos era essa a mentira que ele vinha nutrindo a si mesmo, afinal o porra do ruivo aparecera em seu caminho e fodera com qualquer tipo de consciência que ele tivera em sua vida.

Ian Gallagher era um maldito filho da puta. Ele era esperto, era mais espero que qualquer pessoa que Mickey já se propusera a ficar perto. Além de esperto, a porra do garoto também era corajoso e claro, gostoso.

O moreno que há tanto tempo conseguira disfarçar quem realmente era, infelizmente se perdera no porra do ruivo. Perdera-se na merda dos olhos sinceros e dóceis que tanto o olhavam repetidas vezes nos últimos anos.

Se Milkovich parasse para analisar, tudo começara com uma foda qualquer. Eles eram apenas dois caras que estavam brigando e sentiram uma vontade louca de trepar e então... Simples... Treparam, foderam. Porém de tão simples o ciclo se iniciou.

Do quarto de Mickey, tudo passou para a salinha do Kash & Grab, repetidas vezes. O moreno já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes os dois foram pegos no flagra e quantas vezes o mesmo quis desistir de tudo, no entanto tudo aquilo não era apenas um simples ciclo, e sim um maldito ciclo vicioso. Ele não conseguia parar, não conseguia parar de desejar o porra do Gallagher, de querê-lo inúmeras e repetidas vezes dentro de si.

Mickey só percebeu que estava em problemas quando o ruivo apareceu na porta de sua casa, anos atrás, dizendo que precisava dele e então o moreno esteve lá com ele. Depois disso os problemas só aumentaram, afinal depois disso viera o reformatório, as visitas, a saída, as inúmeras fodidas, Frank, o reformatório novamente, os ciúmes o maldito beijo e então Terry, estupro e a maldita gravidez.

O moreno jurou para si mesmo que o beijo não foi sinal de fraqueza e sim um sinal que ele não tinha _medo_ de tocar os lábios de Ian Gallagher, porém do beijo viera o sentimento de querer mais, de _precisar _de mais. Quando deu por conta de si estava já sendo descoberto por Terry e estuprado pela maldita prostituta Russa. E agora a porra da vadia estava grávida e ele sem pensar acabou cedendo e resolvendo se casar com ela.

Ele só não queria machucar o ruivo, não queria que seu pai o machucasse. Mesmo que no fundo odiasse o porra do garoto, pelo menos era isso que ele tanto nutrira em sua cabeça. Mas ele sabia que isso era mentira.

E era por isso que ele queria pegar a tal maldita arma e atirar no porra do ruivo, porque no meio de tanta vergonha, de tanta sujeira e de tantos erros ainda existiam _eles. _Porém isso também iria se emaranhar ao _nada._

— Eu não acredito que você vai casar com a porra de uma vadia qualquer! — Gallagher lhe gritara minutos atrás.

Mickey só queria esquecer de tudo isso. Queria matar Ian Gallagher, na verdade ele queria matar a porra do sentimento que sentia pelo ruivo.

— Foda-se, Gallagher! — O moreno bufara-lhe dando um soco em meio ao estomago uma fração de segundos depois.

O maldito ruivo apenas lhe olhara com aqueles malditos olhos.

— Você me ama... E você é gay... — Gallagher o sussurrara.

Mickey Milkovich não dissera nada, apenas sentira seu coração soar sôfrego em seu peito e então ele deixou a arma cair, o cigarro cair, suas forças caírem.

— Mickey... — Ian sussurrara o olhando fixamente. — Eu sei que você me ama.

O moreno continuara quieto, apenas sentiu-se sufocado, _fraco. _Ele queria chorar. Porra, ele estava para chorar.

O porra do ruivo notara isso e então levantara-se do chão, ainda sentindo a ardência no seu estomago por conta do maldito soco e assim caminhara até Mickey, tocando delicadamente em seu braço.

Milkovich não tirara a mão de Ian de si, como seria o esperado. Apenas levantou seus olhos e fitou os do garoto.

— Eu sei — Ian sussurrou calmamente. — E eu quero que saiba que em meio a toda essa merda eu não te abandonarei. Você não precisa ter medo, Mickey. Eu estarei do seu lado.

— Porque? — Mickey enfim pronunciou-se.

— Porque eu também te amo. Porra, eu também te amo.

E pela primeira vez na vida, Mickey Milkovich não sentira que amar alguém era um erro. Pela primeira vez ele sentira que amar Ian Gallagher não era uma porra de um erro. E assim, ele não se sentira tão só.

xxx


End file.
